


I LOVE YOU

by augustinevirus



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Relationships, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self Confidence Issues, Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, messica - Freeform, supportive matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10088117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustinevirus/pseuds/augustinevirus
Summary: I just love #messica tons and I felt inspired once again to write more. I have no beta so basically this might have a thousand typos. Feel free to let me know (in fact PLEASE) if I have any mess ups in the comments. Kudos are appreciated!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just love #messica tons and I felt inspired once again to write more. I have no beta so basically this might have a thousand typos. Feel free to let me know (in fact PLEASE) if I have any mess ups in the comments. Kudos are appreciated!

Its innocent and sweet and everything she needs. Its Matt’s arms around her, his lips on hers, lazily making out on the couch. The difference between other people and Matt is… she knows it's not meaningless. All his kisses, his words, and actions, mean something. 

She has scars all over her body from before but he says it only makes her more beautiful. It shows how strong she is and this warm feeling inside her swells and the only way she can get rid of it is by kissing him. She wants to give herself to him, to become his air, something he can’t live without.

She pulls back and sits upright causing her to straddle him as she had been on top of him during the makeout session. She just looks down at him and he looks up at her, he doesn’t push her or ask questions, he just patiently waits for her to be ready for her next move. 

“I…” She closes her eyes tightly and looks down shaking her head gently before raising it, letting out a breath, and opening her eyes once more. “I think I’m in love with you.” She says and although she knows Matt feels strongly about her she feels her body shaking a little because she's scared of what could possibly happen.

“Well, I don’t think I love you, Jess.” He says and tears prick her eyes, her heart beat becomes frantic and she feels her body go into panic mode but she attempts to blink the tears away ineffectively and still hold herself together. They roll down her cheeks and she an obvious mess, “No, Jess, don’t stop listening.” His hands rest on her hips and hold her down, “I was going to say I know I love you with all my heart, you mean the world to me, I can’t see anything but our future when you’re in the room, and you’re always in my dreams. I don’t need your body or your old artificial personality, I need you. I need the Jessica who I hold in my arms and kiss all the time.” His hands raised to wipe away the tears on her cheeks. “I love you.”

She leans down and brings her lips to his again, he tastes the salt of her tears. Its long and sweet and desperate and everything they both need. She breaks the kiss to pull her shirt over her head and drops it to the floor, “My parents will be home soon, Jess.” He says and she lets a small smile form on her lips, “Better make it quick then.” She moves her hips back and unbuckles his belt, the sound of metal clinking makes its way to his lips.

The sound of a quiet groan escapes Matt’s lips as she pulls his pants down. He moves to take over his jacket and top but she shakes her head and pushes him back down, “Calm it mister.” She runs her hands up over his body, shoving his shirt up as she does so. “Your letterman jacket is sexy.” He grins and remembers how all Emily ever did was insult it. 

She gets up and shimmies her skinny jeans down her hips and legs. Is she being sexy? It's hard to be sexy with scars like hers. Her arms crossed over her body for a moment as if to hide it, “Jeez, Jess, you’re so beautiful.” He says and sits up, eyes moving down her body. “You think? I’m trying to be for you.” Her words fade as she finishes the sentence. 

Matt got up off the couch and walked over to her taking her chin in his hand, and tilting it up to look at him, “You don’t have to even try.” His eyes search hers before he lets go and slips his jacket off and his head pulled over his head and dropped to the floor, “Hey-” She starts but he holds up a hand, motioning for her to hush for a moment. He pulls the jacket back on and her lips curve upwards, “That's hot.” He comes back to her and wraps his wraps his arms around her, fingers finding the latch of her bra, “You sure?” He asks and she nods.

He unclips it and slowly slips it over her shoulders and down her arms. It finds the floor and he kisses her neck, moving downwards. He kisses around her breasts and then the tips of her nipples. She let out a quiet whine so he mouths around it, wetting it, sucking on it. The sounds that she makes coarse through his body like blood in his veins. He needed more of it. He moves to her other breast and does the same.

He continues his journey down and drops to his knees, kissing below her navel and outlines her panties. He looks up to see her head is tilted back, “Matt please. Now.” She looks down at him desperately. He nuzzles gently at her pussy hidden behind thin fabric. She grabs his hand to pull him back into his bedroom. She shoves him back onto his body and pulls her down her legs. As she gets on the bed she rids him of his boxers. 

She straddled him once more but this time held his dick in one hand stroking as she guided it to her opening. Suddenly all he could feel was the wet heat wrapped around him. He felt something resist against him for a moment as he pushed into her further but chose to ignore it. He stilled once fully inside her and she was the first to rise and fall onto his dick. “Oh shit, fuck, shit.” He mumbled and gripped the sheets of his bed. 

His arms wrapped around her and as he moved his cock slipped out of her wetness. She was now on her back and him on top of her. He easily slides back inside her and he hands find her breasts, squeezing gently. His hips snap into hers fast and the sounds they both make as their bodies slicked with sweat move against one another is intoxicating. 

“Matt, I’m so close, fuck, fuck, oh- f-fuck!” She says as he felt her pussy clench around his dick. He gives a few more thrusts before pulling out and sitting up on his knees. His hand wraps around his dick, fist moving up and down his cock. His head tilts back and cums, white drops of liquid squirting from his cock and onto her gorgeous body.

“Matt, we’re home!” They hear a voice call. 

They dash for their clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want more branched off of this? More chapters maybe?


End file.
